Seer
Seer is the Guardian of Vigilance. She is role-played by Orion's Dagger. She is accompanied by translucent green butterflies. History She was blinded by her one of her father 's wicked curse experiments, leaving her unable to see with her eyes. However, she soon noticed whispers in her ears, clear green butterflies that found themselves attracted to her presence. They told her to run from home, it was not safe for her, and so she followed them away. Over time, Seer began to realize that the flashes of light and color, people, places, and wonders scattering across her vision were actually happening as she saw them. The butterflies helped her focus, they guided her through her troubles and lack of control. Eventually she learned how to choose when and where to see. She started by simply looking. Now, she watches everyone, everywhere, with respect. She looks out for dangers and sends butterflies to whisper messages of caution in their ears. She is relieved for those who heed her warnings, but for those who don't hear, she sheds many tears. Because her powers and abilities can be easily taken advantage of or abused by enemies and allies alike, she avoids spirits as much as possible, even the other guardians. She trusts few enough to disclose her current location of stay. Appearance She appears to be about 20 years old. Her hair is dark red and she has milky green eyes. She wears pale green and brown garbs, and is surrounded by translucent green butterflies that like to sit on her clothes and in her hair. Personality She is caring for others, and has been consistently put their own needs above her own. She makes an effort to live in the wilderness, far away from civilization, so that she may watch as many as possible. She often forgets to watch around her own location, with the butterflies often having to do more than simply whisper to push her attention away form others to keep watch for herself. She is often exhausted, as she rarely stops working. Abilities Clairvoyance - She can see anywhere that is outside of what would be the normal vision of her eyes. Whispers - Her clear green butterflies travel across the world, bringing whispers of warning to those she hopes to aid. They may act as normal messengers if Seer has need to personal messages as well. Relationships Gabriel - He keeps tabs on her and often protects her when she is too busy too watch herself. She likes him, and although she understands his work and reasons, she wishes he'd visit more often. Yriscal Gaudin - Her father. She has seen all he has done in the time since, and hates him more and more for each action. Watcher - She sees the Watchers often while viewing the world. They are one of the few that help her to continue through life with a sound mind. When Seer is on the verge breaking down, she will speak her mind out loud, her fears and miseries, out for anyone to hear, even if she can never know whether anyone is truly listening to her plights nearby. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Adults Category:Guardians Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Gaudin Family Category:Siblings